Master of the arts
by Demonic Phantom Of The Leaf
Summary: Naruto leaves team seven and request a new team. What will happen if they regret making naruto want a new team
1. Chapter 1:I quit

Master of the arts Chapter one: I quit

Sebine and aidan bale wrote me and told me to go kill myself. I have block them both but some how aiden can still write me please report both of them

This will be after the wave mission.

Kakashi wants his team to improve in team work so he ask Guy to have a little match call

Ten Ten was in the forest of death with her team and team 7.

"Naruto, do what Sasuke say. He will take over the team if anything happens to me." said Kakashi.

"Why will can't I take over?" ask Naruto.

"Because he was the one who beat Haku and you still can't control your charka." said Kakashi.

" You know I was the one that beat him and you are the one that kill him. I got more charka control then anybody on this team." said Naruto.

" Stop lieing , you know Sasuke-kun was the one who beat him." said Sakura.

"I told you Naruto, I am better then you." said Sasuke.

"Naruto, I am your sensei, if I said Sasuke will take over then he will take over." said Kakashi.

"Some sensei you are, you didn't taught me crap always those two." said Naruto.

"Kakashiif this is true then you are not a youthful as I faught." said Gai.

"We will talk about this later, now go find and fight team guy and do what Sasuke saids." said Kakashi.

Naruto made a bloddy reddish black lightning covering his body.

"Naruto, how do you know how to use the strongest lightning?" ask Kakashi.

"Since you wouldn't teach me but teach the others , I taught my self some things." said Naruto before he look at Sasuke.

" You guys don't want to treat me as a team mate but treat me as a demon then I will become one." said Naruto.

"You need to come down. You don't want to do anything that you will regret." said Kakashi as he prepare himself for Naruto to lose control.

" Regret, Only thing that I regret is thinking I got a team, someone who will treat me the same as others not as a demon." said Naruto.

"You need to control yourself." said Kakashi.

"What is going on?" ask Ten ten as Neji, Rock lee, and her join Guy.

"You guys can find a new team mate becuase I quit." said Naruto.

"You can't quit this team." said Kakashi.

" I demand you to teach me how to use that lightning." said Sasuke.

"Have Kakashi find away to teach you it since that all he does is train you you and Sakura." said Naruto as he start to walk away.

"I said I demand you to teach me it." said Sasuke as he grab Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto grab Sasuke's arm and cover it with his lightning and start to burn Sasuke's arm.

"Snap"

"Ahhhhh" scream Sasuke before he grab his arm that Naruto broke with using only one hand.

"Don't you put your hand on me again." said Naruto.

"You hurt Sasuke-kun." yell Sakura as she went to hit Naruto but only to get her fist caught.

"This is your only warning." said Naruto as he send a kick cross her face making her land into a tree.

Kakashi went to knock Naruto out by hitting him in his neck but Naruto disappear then reppear above him in tree.

"Go head and tell the old man, who do you think gave me permission to leave this team if you won't tree me the same as the others. You will meet your new team mateand I will me my new team tomorrow." said Naruto.

Naruto jump down from the tree. Naruto left to go see the 3rd hokage.

"If what he said is true Kakashi, then what happen to your youthful self."' said Guy before he left.

"You guys sould be youthful." said Rock lee before he left to caught up with his sensei.

"To bad I was looking forward of fighting the last uchiha." said Neji as he left to join his team.

"Some team you guys are, I think you guys are the first team to make a teammate want a new team." said Ten ten as she left to join her team.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in" said the 3rd hokage.

Naruto enter the room.

"I need a new team." said Naruto.

"I see, so they still treat you as not a member of ther team." said the 3rd hokage.

"Yes, Kakashi might come her to see you soon." said Naruto.

"I will deal with him. I will add you to these seven genins who got not senseis." said the 3rd hokage.

" Then who will train us.?" ask Naruto.

"You will have different people training you guys. You guys will become a first six men team. You will be the leader but when you will have one of the jonins be on that mission as a back up leader." said the 3rd hokage.

"Where is our training grounds?" ask Naruto.

"The place where Danzo and I have train you until you were turn twelve." said the 3rd hokage.

"Oh I know where that place is at." said Naruto.

"These seven was also train but Danzo and I until he want to use you six as weapons." said the 3rd hokage.

"That can exsplain why yo guys stop training me." said Naruto.

"Boar, Go get these nine." said the 3rd hokage.

"As you wish, lord hokage." said Boar before he disappear.

"Knock Knock"

"Come in." said the 3rd hokage.

Team seven walk into the office.

"How can I help you?" ask the 3rd hokage.

"Naruto, broke Sasukes arm and disobey my orders and walk away from his training." said Kakashi.

"What orders did he disobey?" ask the 3rd.

"I told him to listen to Sasuke, he will be taking over the team if something happen to me durning a mission." said Kakashi.

"You won't have to worry about him disobey your orders any more because he is not on your team any more." said the 3rd.

Boar and the six people that the hokage order him to get had arrive in the office.

"You want to see us, lord 3rd." ask Fu.

"Yes" said the 3rd.

"But lord 3rd, he don't have to get kick off our team." said Kakashi.

"He s not getting kick off, he is getting replace." said the 3rd hokage.

"But" said Kakashi.

"But nothing, Sai Peinto and Yuno Nara I had Boar get you two because your guys got a new team and it is team 7." said the 3rd.

Sai and Yuno walk up to their new team and stand by his new team.

"Fu, Naruto is your guys new team leader." said the 3rd.

"Why does he get to be a team leader of his own team?" ask Sasuke.

"It is none of your business, now team seven you may go now I got nothing to say to you and Sai and Yuno good lucky with your new team ." said the 3rd hokage.

"OK" said Team 7 before they left.

"Naruto, I want you to meet your new team."said the 3rd.

"My name is Fu Yamanaka and I use different kinds of weapons." said Fu.

"My name is Tourune Aburame and I use insects as one of my weapons." said Tourune.

"My name is Akemi Hyuga and I use staff, twin swords, bow and arrows, ." said Akemi.

"My name is Shin Peinto and I use paint as one of my weapons." said Shin.

"My name is Nana Akimichi and I use different kinds of weapons." said Nana.

"My name is Aikou Nara and I use different kinds of weapons." said Aikou.

"My name is Yuri Inuzuaka and I use swords and staff as my weapons." said Yuri.

"Nice to meet you guy and my name is Naruto Uzamaki, I use different kind of weapons." said Naruto.

"Nice to meet you too." said Naruto's new team.

"What is our team name?" ask Yuri.

"What about team fire fly?" ask Naruto.

"I like it." said team fire fly.


	2. Chapter 2: new friend

Master of the arts chapter 2: new friend

Naruto have just sign up his team for the chunin exams after training and doing ten b-ranks, six d-ranks, eight c-ranks, four s-rank, two e-rank, and twelve a-rank missions with his new team. Kakashi had sign up his team as well. The 3rd hokage told Naruto he has to split up his team in two three groups and Sai from Kakashi's team will join one of Naruto's team that only has two people.

Naruto is looking at a piece of paper that all team leaders except temporary leaders of the people who will be in the chunin exams from the leaf village and others.

Team Kurenai / Eight - Shino Aburame, Kiba Inzuaka, Hinata Hyuga.

Team leader - Kurenai Yuuhi / Shino Aburame - temporary leader for the exams.

Team Asuma / Ten - Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi.

Team leader - Asuma Sarutobi / Shikamru Nara- temporary leader for the exams.

Team Kakashi / Seven - Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Yuno Nara.

Team Leader - Kakashi Hatake / Sasuke Uchiha - temporary team leader for the exams.

Team Naruto / Firefly - Fu Yamanaka , Tourune Aburame, Sai Peinto (temporary team mate from team Kakashi for team firefly for the exams).

Team leader - Naruto Uzamaki / Fu Yamanaka - temporary team leader for the exams.

Team Naruto / Firefly - Shin Peinto, Nana Akimichi, Yuri Inzukaka.

Team leader - Naruto Uzamakai / Shin Peinto - temporary team leader for the exams.

Team Naruto / Firefly - Naruto Uzamaki, Aikou Nara, Akemi Hyuga.

Team leader- Naruto Uzamaki.

Team Guy / Nine - Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, Ten Ten.

Team leader - Mighty Guy / Neji Hyuga - temporary team leader for the exams.

Their were more people list from the leaf village and others.

"Are you ready to show your old team what they lost and your new team gain?" a girl voice ask.

"Yeap, Your name is Ten Ten from team Guy am I right?" Naruto ask.

"Yeap and your name is?" Ten Ten ask.

"Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto said.

"Nice to meet you Naruto." Ten Ten said.

"Nice to meet you too Ten Ten." Naruto said.

"How do you like your new team and being a team leader?" Ten Ten ask.

"Good, aready for the exams Monday?" Naruto ask as he stare into her brown eyes.

"Yeap, What about you?" Ten Ten ask.

"He got some beautiful eyes." Ten Ten though.

"She is beautiful." Naruto though.

"Yeap, Do you got any plans for the rest of the day?" Naruto ask.

"Nope, Why?" Ten Ten ask.

"I am going to get something to eat if you want you can join me." Naruto said as he rub the back of his head.

"Sure, I will like to go out with you." Ten Ten said with a smile.

"Really?!" Naruto said.

"Yes." Ten Ten said.

Naruto grab Ten Ten's hand and drag her to half of the village once Naruto got to the place he wants to eat he let her enter first.

"Hey Narut." Teuchi said.

"Hi old man." Naruto said with a smile.

"Hi Naruto- kun, how was your day?" Ayame said / ask.

"Hi Ayame - chan. It was good. How was ypurs?" Naruto ask.

"Good. Is this your girlfriend?" Ayame said / ask.

Naruto and Ten Ten's face got red.

"No we are just friends for now. Maybe in the future we can be boyfriend and girlfriend but for now we will be just friends." Ten Ten said with a smile.

Naruto couldn't belive that she said maybe in the future they can be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Naruto and Ten Ten got to know each other. Naruto walking Ten Ten home.

"I see you later Ten Ten- chan." Naruto said.

"See you later Naruto." Ten Ten said before she enter her house.

Neji was walking to the store that is near Ten Ten's house. Neji stare right at Naruto. Naruto stare at Neji.

"You may got a new team and people to train you but you will always be a deadlast and a failure to this village because that is your destiny." Neji said.

"I will prove you wrong." Naruto said.

"Your destiny is to fail." Neji said.

"I make my own destiny." Naruto said.

"Nobody can make their own destiny and I will prove it when I kill you in the final exams." Neji said.

"Why wait? Why not now?" Naruto ask with reddish black lightning start to cover his body.

"Fine have it your way." Neji said as he activate his dojutsu.

Neji cover his body in wind. Neji got in to his gentle fist style. Naruto put his hand facing Neji before sending wind at Neji. Neji put charka on his feet to help him stay in his spot.

"This is your last waring." Naruto said .

Neji went to hit Naruto only to get block by a metal statue.

"Neji go home or I will tell sensei that you want to be yougthful as him and you want the green jump suit." Ten Ten said.

"Next time you wont be lucky." Neji said before he look at Ten Ten.

"Don't get in my way again or you will die as well." Neji said before leaving.

"Are you okay?" Ten Ten ask.

"Yeap, He would been dead if he had try to kill me."Naruto said as he appear behind her.

"He won't been the first Hyuga I kill just like the Uchiha wont be my first Uchiha.'" Naruto said .

"See you later." Naruto said before disappearing into the ground.

"Kit, Don't show your true power yet wait until you meet another person like you or as strong as you." a voice said.

"Kurama, I will wait but it been along time since we have kill." Naruto said.

"This village and villagers had turn you into a blood thirsty killer." Kurama said.

"They will learn. Naruto Uzamaki had became the demon, the monster that they had fear because of them." Naruto said with his evil looking smile.

"Kill as many people you want in the exams. We will reach your goal of becoming the next hokage. You haven't secertly train by Orochimaru and his men or train by 3rd hokage, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Itachi, Danzo and his men for nothing." Kurama said.

"I was train to be a weapon for Orochimaru and Danzo or the next hokage for the village. I will kill Danzo and Orochimaru for fun." Naruto said.

"You scare me sometines kit." Kurama said.


End file.
